


【Fred×George】珍貴回憶

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Weasley Twins】 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：FRED．WEASLEY×GEORGE．WEASLEY※短篇完結
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: 【Weasley Twins】 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886452
Kudos: 4





	【Fred×George】珍貴回憶

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：FRED．WEASLEY×GEORGE．WEASLEY  
> ※短篇完結

人再也無法回到過去。

他很清楚，他也很少會去回憶過去的事。但他最近發現自從弗雷不在了以後，他就變得會時常想起過去那些他們曾一起做過的所有大小事。  
他在一個人獨自顧店的時候想；他在一個人的房間裡研究新產品的時候想；他在一個人的廚房裡吃著草莓蛋糕的時候想；他在難得所有家人都到齊的餐會上想。他幾乎是無時無刻都在回憶著他和弗雷之間一起經歷過的事，每一件。不管是十幾年前那些兒時的回憶還是他們達成夢想開店以後一起渡過的每一天，他都沒有忘。那些片段就像昨天才發生的事一樣，每個小細節都靈活的重現出來，在他的腦海中不斷播放了一遍又一遍。  
就像一部經典的老式電影，以前的東西現在看來都充滿了生活中少有的味道，以前不曾注意過的畫面現在看來卻是那麼值得讓人回味，經典的場面和台詞就算重覆看了上百遍也不會膩，依舊會直擊他心底最柔軟的那塊地方，並且留下深刻的痕跡讓他永遠也忘不了。  
  
當喬治想不起來過去的某一個片段時，他的身體會不由自主地開始去翻找他們的相簿或是他的日記。從小他們就被老媽叨念著要養成寫日記的習慣，一開始他和弗雷都覺得麻煩死了總是只寫個兩三句就打發了事。  
可是漸漸的，即使媽沒在像每天的例行事一樣檢查他們的日記後他們還是繼續寫著，並且每頁幾乎都是寫的滿滿的。當第一本日記本已經寫滿時他很訝異自己居然每天都有辦法寫這麼多字，他抱著不可思議的心情回過頭去翻看每一頁時他才發現他在日記本上寫的全都是一些不能在廢話的廢話。譬如像是他和弗雷今天吵架的內容、他和弗雷今天誰比較早起、他和弗雷今天整了哪些人──等等諸如此類的小事。他很慶幸還好當時沒有因為覺得麻煩就不再寫日記了，讓他現在還能夠回想起那些已經螁色忘卻的事。

他知道弗雷也沒有放棄寫日記的習慣，並且跟他一樣累積了好幾本日記本。但是他從沒看過其中的內容，即使在它的主人已不在了之後，那些日記本仍原封不動地躺在屬於弗雷書桌的抽屜裡。在弗雷去世的第三天，他曾經動過念頭想看看那些日記本的內容，他拉開抽屜拿出最上面的那一本，盯著跟自己的日記本一模一樣的封面，半响過後他卻沒翻開一頁將它放了回去。那些是屬於弗雷的回憶，並不是他的。即使他們是雙胞胎兄弟，他也沒資格窺探他內心深處的想法和發生在他身上的事。  
  
  
  
喬治翻開自己的日記本的某一頁，這天剛好是聖誕節。他和弗雷為了要在火雞裡加什麼好而大吵了一架，弗雷想加巧克力醬進去，他則是想加芥末醬。在爭執了一個小時後他們決定兩種醬都加進去，後來那道火雞料理的味道真是讓他們永生難忘——但為了不浪費食物他們還是硬著頭皮整隻吃完了。

那天晚上弗雷突然提議要不要找些朋友來店裡辦個聖誕聚會，難得的聖誕節弗雷不想只和他一起過讓他感到有些生氣，他賭著氣對弗雷大聲嚷著好阿儘管多找些人來店裡他自己一個人去外面隨便找個人一起過好了。  
弗雷聞言露出很受傷的神情，似乎很不能理解為什麼他會突然說出要去和別人一起過節。他裝作沒看到毫不留情地轉過身拿起一旁的大衣，跨出第一步之前弗雷突然撲抱上來大叫著別走，就算他再怎麼生氣他還是沒辦法真的拋下這傢伙去跟別人過聖誕節。他冷冷的答應弗雷他哪裡也不會去後那傢伙才悻悻然地放開他，不過他的氣可還沒消，他一聲不吭地施消影術到閣樓上的小房間打算冷靜一下。過沒幾分鐘後門外傳出弗雷用力拍打門板和叫喚他的聲音，聽到弗雷語氣中帶著的難過讓他不禁有些動容，但他還是暫時不太想看到那張臉。

拍門聲持續了沒多久便停止了，當他兩個小時後走出閣樓門外空無一人。他立刻現影到他們的房間，房內一片漆黑，靠著從窗外透露進來的一抹微弱的月光才讓他看清楚有個人正環抱著雙腿將下巴抵在膝蓋上，雖然一臉睏意但還是努力睜著大眼，像極了一隻坐在門前等待主人回家的小狗。他忍不住笑出聲來，下一秒他聽到了一連串的砰砰砰聲接著感覺到自己被人狠狠地抱住。

弗雷那時候溫暖有力的擁抱每每回想起來總讓他忍不住在唇邊劃出一道美好的弧度。他的擁抱讓他感覺到自己被他強烈的需要著，那種感覺真的很棒。那時候的擁抱就像弗雷在告訴他『我愛你。我需要你。你是我的。』  
  
  
  
喬治將日記本的頁數翻到離聖誕節幾個月後。

那天是他難得和弗雷大吵一架而冷戰的第五天，那傢伙居然趁著自己不在的時候偷翻他的抽屜想偷看他的日記本。當他打開房門一入眼就發現弗雷小心翼翼地正準備翻開他的日記本，他說不出那時候的心情是震驚壓過了憤怒還是兩者的比重差不多，他隨即三步併作兩步走上前奪回他的日記本，不自禁拉高了聲調對弗雷大聲斥喝道：「你居然想偷看我的日記？！」

被抓包的弗雷仍然一副嘻皮笑臉的樣子不斷地顧左右而言它，似乎想跟他打哈哈的帶過去，弗雷那隨便的態度讓他更感到惱火，他惱怒的扭曲著一張臉拿著日記本轉身大步離開房間。之後幾天不管弗雷跟他說什麼、如何對他惡作劇，他全都選擇視而不見不理不睬。

直到他採取冷戰戰術的第五天晚上，在他整理完剩餘的商品關上店門後，弗雷忽地現影到他身旁強拉著他到廚房，廚房內一片漆黑什麼也看不見，當他想甩開弗雷的手轉身離開之時廚房的燈光一瞬間亮起，滿桌的美味料理和兩瓶紅酒跳入他的視野令他幾乎驚呆了，轉過頭便看到弗雷捧著一束宛如太陽般燦爛的黃玫瑰映襯著他臉龐上略帶歉意的微笑──他似乎只能接受弗雷這難得的精心安排沒其他更好的選擇了。

而後在他們一起享用那一整桌他們愛吃的那些料理時，他才注意到弗雷的雙手滿是各種傷痕和燙傷。原來那些佳餚全都是在他沒使用魔法的情況下所做出來的？  
他除了有說不出的感動之外還有些懊悔他這幾天對弗雷的冷淡態度，那天他在心底默默發誓再也不會不理弗雷了。  
  
  
  
喬治快速的翻過日記本，在他停止寫日記的幾週前那頁停下翻閱的動作。

在大戰開始的幾週前，他常常會夢到有關弗雷的各種惡夢，以不同的方式從他身邊離開。在他們一起對某個人惡作劇或研發新商品的時候弗雷突然憑空消失再也找不到他的蹤影；在他們打魁地奇的時候弗雷受到重傷一直無法清醒過來；他最常夢到的是，在一片寂靜無聲的黑暗中他緩緩睜開眼睛，身上染滿血污的弗雷橫躺在他面前緊閉著雙眼，就像是沉睡到世界末日還是不會醒過來的睡美人似的，平靜安穩的沉睡著。  
不論他怎麼叫喊怎麼搖弗雷都毫無任何反應，如熟睡般一動也不動，只是他聽不到弗雷睡覺時那輕微而均勻的呼吸聲，也沒有之前偶爾會聽到的模糊地囈語。  
他清楚的知道，弗雷已經死了。這個認識讓他忍不住上前緊緊抱著弗雷痛哭失聲。

當弗雷搖醒他的時候他才朦朧的從惡夢中醒過來，意識到剛剛的一切景象只不過是在作夢，一睜開眼便看到弗雷擔心的凝望著自己，他能感受到弗雷溫暖的手撫著他的臉頰大姆指輕緩的來回替他拭去某些液體，原來他剛剛跟著夢境的自己一起哭了…？  
在模糊的視野中他努力睜大眼睛望著上方弗雷的臉，連眨眼都不敢，深怕一但閉上眼睛再度睜眼的時候發現這只是另一個夢境，弗雷根本早就不在他的身旁了。沒有他擔心又疑惑地看著自己的神情，也沒有他溫柔的手會為他擦去淚水。  
像是察覺到他的不安，弗雷的另一隻手握住他放在棉被底下的手，從掌心傳來的溫度讓他不知怎的忽然又有了想流淚的衝動，下一刻他猛的坐起身緊緊緊緊的抱住他的雙胞胎兄弟，久久不肯放開。

那段日子弗雷常常取笑喬治是不是被媽影響了才會變得那麼多愁善感老是做一些奇怪的夢，做惡夢就哭簡直跟個女孩一樣，害他幾乎每晚都被吵醒而睡眠不足。  
雖然弗雷嘲笑他時他都會有點惱怒地朝他丟屎炸彈，不過他在心底還是對弗雷感到有些抱歉。晚上一直無法睡的安穩也讓他著實的感到疲憊，只希望大戰結束後他能徹底擺脫這種天天做惡夢的日子。那些可怕的景象只是夢罷了，一定只是他太害怕即將到來的戰爭、太害怕可能會失去弗雷才會不斷的夢到弗雷從他身邊消失的夢。弗雷不會出什麼意外，他也不會有事。他總是這麼說服著自己。

一直以來不管遇到多艱困的情況他們都能一起攜手跨越過，雖然只有自己一個人的話可能什麼事都辦不到，但只要跟對方一起，好像沒什麼事可以難倒他們。上課的時候，惡作劇的時候，研發新商品的時候，被老媽罵的時候，打魁地奇的時候，不管何時何地他們都陪伴在彼此身旁共同面對了無數大小事，並且一路平安的走到現在。  
不論是過去現在還是未來，只要兩個人在一起就沒什麼好怕的。  
眼前的難關只不過是一面看似最堅固不可摧的高牆，然而這世上並沒有什麼打不破的牆壁，當困難到來就勇敢地面對它，打敗所有困難，他們一直抱持著這種信念努力下去。戰爭沒什麼好怕的，如往常一樣他會跟弗雷一起作戰面對所有敵人，然後再次得到勝利。  
一定沒問題的，他如此堅信著。  
  
  
  
隨著日子一天一天的快速流逝，他們這方的情勢似乎越來越不利。喬治仍然時常在晚上經歷無數可怕的死亡夢魘，他內心的惴惴不安也隨之擴大。  
當戰爭在霍格華茲內爆發後，他跟弗雷第一次分開作戰，他完全沒料想到這一分開竟然是他們之間的永別。

喬治已經記不得當時第一眼看到弗雷如每一晚的那些夢魘般無聲無息地躺在地上時他有什麼反應，腦袋裡有什麼想法，或許是親眼目睹弗雷的死亡帶給他的震撼遠遠超過他的想像使得他缺失了那部份的記憶，也或者是他下意識地不願去回想那一段痛苦的記憶。  
他的印象僅剩於在那一刻以前從未感受到的深沉的哀痛，彷彿看不到任何希望，他眼前的世界也隨著弗雷的消失而變得黯然失色。周圍的人說了什麼他也聽不進去，從心臟那兒傳出來的冷意透過血液到達四肢末端讓他感到全身發冷，就像整個人被丟入大海似的，冷冽的空氣如翻湧著的海浪不斷拍打著他告訴他眼前的這一幕不再只是一個惡夢，而是真實又殘酷的現實。

弗雷陷入了永遠的沉睡之中，再也不會睜開眼睛看看他了。  
  
  
  
喬治垂下眼睛對著他曾經寫過的日記出著神，良久以後才闔上日記本。

不管他再怎麼懷念過去，弗雷都不會再回來了。不會再跟他說話，不會再對著他露出那抹像向日葵般燦爛的笑容，也沒有人會跟他一起做任何惡作劇，更沒有人會在夜晚時擁抱著他入眠。  
失去弗雷對他來說不僅僅只是失去了一個雙胞胎兄弟，更是失去了一位最棒的夥伴、也是他無可取代的另一半。  
就像他們之間存在著各種複雜的情感，親情只是其中的一部份，不是全部。有一起惡作劇的夥伴情誼，有雙胞胎之間無需言語就能得知對方想法的默契，有每天陪伴在彼此身旁的親密。這些感情交合堆疊起來讓他們早就離不開彼此，在弗雷不在他身邊之前他甚至沒辦法想像沒有弗雷的世界會是什麼樣子，而現在他卻被迫習慣這個沒有他最珍視的人的世界。  
少了弗雷的溫暖笑容之後他一直感到全身發冷，胸口好像有什麼東西壓迫著他讓他覺得窒息。不管做什麼事都提不起勁，以前覺得有趣的事現在看來一點也吸引不了他。

他甩了甩頭嘗試拉回思緒，拉開抽屜想把日記本放回去時他注意到放置日記本的地方似乎有張照片，他不記得自己何時在日記本下面塞了張相片。喬治莫名其妙地拿起照片定睛一看，上面是他趴在桌子上睡著的樣子，照片的右下角還有弗雷邊竊笑著邊開心的比出耶的手勢，看的出來這是以前弗雷趁他不小心睡著的時候偷拍的照片。  
他的唇邊劃出一抹久違的弧度，手指輕柔的撫摸著相片上的弗雷，沒想到那傢伙還給我藏了個驚喜啊。  
喬治拿著那張照片比劃著想貼在他最容易看到的地方，當照片不小心從他手中滑落下來之後他才發現到照片背後寫了字，弗雷瀟灑的字跡映入他的眼底：

『嘿嘿，看到這張照片嚇了一跳對吧？本來想在你的臉上寫字惡作劇一下，不過後來想想還是作罷啦！  
你睡著的樣子真可愛。

喬治，我愛你。』

他盯著那段留言良久，直到眼眶發痠不由得溢出淚水，像散落的珍珠般止不住的水滴順著他的臉頰滑落下來。  
  
  
  
在弗雷死去以後，他曾經想過如果對自己施個遺忘咒的話是不是會更好？徹底忘掉所有與弗雷有關的記憶，如此一來他再也不會因為失去弗雷感到痛苦難過。  
但現在他終於明白，不管他在往後的人生要渡過什麼樣的日子、當他回憶起過去與弗雷共渡的歡樂時光時感到多麼悲傷哀痛，他都得背負起所有的一切走下去直到生命的盡頭。  
不管是快樂的回憶，痛苦的回憶，悲傷的回憶，吵架不愉快的回憶，所有的回憶層層積澱下來才有了現在的自己，缺失了其中一部份的回憶他不再是完整的，就如缺少了弗雷之後他就不再是完整的個體。

即使弗雷已經無法再陪伴在他的身邊，他仍然會記得與弗雷的每一個回憶，他的存在永遠不會抹滅。因為有弗雷在，他才體會到什麼是『溫柔』，並讓他懂得什麼是『珍惜』，他永遠不會忘記弗雷給了他多少無比珍貴的東西。  
儘管當他每每想起那些片段回憶時就會因為再次深刻認識弗雷不在他身邊這個事實而感到哀痛，但是那些珍貴回憶並不只是引起他難過的情緒，更多的是讓他不自禁地將嘴角勾起一抹弧度的情感——如同弗雷給他的相片和留言，雖然一字一句都讓他覺得心臟再次被痛擊，不過很快的就被一股暖流緩緩沖刷過他心裡的傷痕，只留下溫暖在心底悄悄蔓延開來。

「…我也愛你，弗雷。」

就算是死亡也無法改變他們之間的感情，永遠也不。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
